


A Boring Shift

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair has to work for a few weeks with Patrol before joining Major Crime





	A Boring Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'direct'

A Boring Shift

by Bluewolf

Blair sighed softly, resigned to three boring hours directing traffic.

At least, he hoped they would be boring.

Although Simon had said, when Blair accepted the detective's badge, that all he would have to do was complete firearms training and he would join Major Crime as Jim's permanent, official partner, although Chief of Police Warren had agreed with that, the Commissioner had insisted that Blair do two or three weeks on Patrol first.

Hence this current job.

It was a very busy junction, normally controlled by traffic lights, but the lights had failed early the previous day, and Patrol had been given the job the lights normally did. Nobody was being asked to do more than three hours - with luck the fault would be repaired before anyone had to do a second shift - but, equally, nobody knew how long it would take Cascade's engineers to find the fault and repair it.

Blair had worked out a way of ensuring that he gave each 'arm' of the junction exactly same time, by repeating to himself a passage from the Police handbook.

He moved easily across the road to the man he was relieving and they exchanged a few words as he took over; and then Andy Black retreated to where he had left his car, and drove off.

It took a few moments before Blair was confident that the drivers of the many, many cars using the junction would obey his signals and quite some time longer before he decided that nobody was going to come speeding along and - well, ignore the cop directing traffic as easily as some of them ran red lights.

Eventually his three hours was up, and his relief turned up to direct the traffic for the next three hours. And as he went back to his car, Blair could only be grateful that his stint missed both the worst of the mid-day, and all of the evening, rush hours.

It could get quite boring in Major Crime, when they were sitting checking through witness statements - but standing at a junction directing the traffic was much, much worse!


End file.
